Bluff
by ravenhairedsora
Summary: Riku is straight and sucks at Poker. In the game where they trade dares instead of money, he is made to do Axel's homework until he hooks up with a guy. Will he 'convert', or endure the essays? Oh yeah, and Sora just became his roommate. R/S A/R AU


Bluff

Disclaimer: I don't own, I do wish!

A/N: After a year of writingless-ness, I thought I'd check up on my account. I reread my stories (especially this one) and decided something needed to be done.

Who else has reread something you wrote when you were younger and was completely horrified?

Its not that the story sucked (it kind of did), but just the sheer amount of curse-words and sexual references was really surprising.

I am really surprised.

So I bring to you the rewritten first chapter of this filthy fic, one year later, and watch as I helplessly attempt to recreate this sordid story written by a 15 year old, and transfigure it into the complex, courteous, and creative prose of an infinitely more mature 16 year old Casey that it was always meant to be.

Enjoy. -RHS.

PS: Sorry for Aerith's OOC-ness, I WAS 15 so…

Chapter One- Sync

The group sat around a mess of cards, all looking intently at a young man with silver hair that flowed just down to his shoulders.

He was scowling at his hand, obviously displeased at what he saw, and everyone around him found it hilarious.

His name was Riku. At 17 years of age, one would expect him to be able to stay calm and collected, to politely frown, and move on. After all, it was just a simple game of Texas Hold'em.

However he was glaring over his 2 and Jack, towards the rest of the boys who were all very obviously on the brink of laughter.

All five cards in the center were face-up, a 3 of clubs, 6 of hearts, 4 of diamonds, Queen of hearts, and a King of spades.

He had nothing, and everyone knew it.

_Goddamnit I need to work on my Bluffing…_

He folded, and everyone cheered, it was Riku's turn once again, to be dared.

The way their game of Poker played, was a little different.

With every hand dealt, the winner would be the dare-er, and the first to fold, the dare-ee. Since no one dared fold before all five cards were flipped, they were all shown from the beginning. And Riku was really, REALLY bad at it.

His only incentive to keep playing, was the rare occasions on when he would win, and unleash all the bottled up revenge he stored in his fridge on the poor soul who just happened to fold first.

Everyone in the group knew Riku sucked at the game, but they knew he also came up with the most _creative_ and _painfully embarrassing_ dares ever.

Axel sat across from him, and he was grinning wildly.

He had won the hand.

Axel was also 17, albeit leaner, but taller than Riku, and he had long, bright red hair that matched his personality _perfectly_.

His chin rested on the head of a smaller blond boy, the youngest of the group, Roxas. He had spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes, and a round face.

Both were smiling wickedly at Riku, as if their thoughts were in sync.

"So… Riku…" Axel drawled. "I think you should……….fold the next three hands."

Everyone turned to Axel. Even Roxas looked up in bewilderment.

"WHAT!? That's cheating, you cant dare that!" Riku yelled.

"Yes I can. I just did."

"Technically," Roxas interjected. "We never made a rule that you can't dare things like that… Actually we didn't limit the dares at all." He started looking worriedly up at Axel, who heard what he had said.

_No limits, eh….._

"Actually Riku, I change my mind. _Forcing_ you to fold is cruel."

Riku sighed in relief. He grabbed his glass and took a sip of his coke.

"I dare you to do my homework continuously…"

He promptly spat it out in shock.

"Until you turn gay and get with a guy."

His jaw dropped lower than it already was, which Demyx (another boy with the game) noted should have been physically impossible.

"But I'll never do that!"

"Exactly"

"But that's not fair!"

"Exactly"

"That shouldn't be allowed!"

"Exact- Wait, what?"

"Technically," Demyx piped up. "He can dare whatever he wants,"

"Yup. A-NY-THING I WANT, got it memorized?"

Riku was beet-red. Not with embarrassment, which was usually the cause with this game, but anger.

"Axel. You. Are. An. Ass."

"Yup,"

Riku just kept glaring, until Roxas spoke.

"Uh, guys, are we gonna play on not?"

"Yeah, go Dem, deal," Axel said.

Demyx started dealing, but paused when there was a small knock at the door.

In stepped a boy of about 16. He had striking blue eyes, very similar to those of Roxas', but had a spiky mop of chestnut brown hair atop his head. He was wearing bright yellow shoes that looked three sizes too big, red shorts and shirt, and a blue and white hoodie.

He smiled shyly and introduced himself.

"Uh, hey. I'm Sora!"

--

A/N: I planned to write more, but I just wanted to get something quick out, as a first chapter. I just want to know if people would rather long chapters, that take longer to be released, or shorter, 1000 word ones that can be released every 1-2 days.

Please Review!


End file.
